1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for manufacturing overhead, sectional doors. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods for manufacturing wood style carriage house sectional doors from steel or other metal coil.
2. Background and Related Art
Sectional doors are commonly referred to as “overhead doors” or “garage doors,” and are designated by such names by reason of their operation. Sectional doors are designed to selectively provide closure for a garage opening, such as an automotive garage opening associated with a home. In order to accommodate the closure of the opening, the sectional door is typically assembled from a plurality of horizontally oriented door sections having a length that spans the door opening.
Current esthetic trends in sectional doors seek to mimic a carriage house door, which resembles a barn door style of the 19th Century that has the appearance of swinging open. While methods and procedures currently exist to manufacture carriage house sectional doors from wood and extruded aluminum, these materials are costly and require extensive manual labor to produce quality sectional doors.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to manufacture a variety of sectional doors, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.